


Inner Demons

by caligulasaquarium5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Exorcisms, Gore, M/M, Tags May Change, Various bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/pseuds/caligulasaquarium5
Summary: Mark Fishbach is an experienced exorcist with a history of dealing with major demons, but when he takes a case from an Irish man claiming he's possessed by an immensely powerful being, has he bit off more than he can chew?





	1. Just Another Client

The exorcising of demons was a career not many people would consider following. But for Mark, it was just his life. He'd grown up in a religious family and witnessed his own mother being purged of a vengeful spirit, so it was no wonder he'd become interested in the line of work. From the moment he graduated college, he trained himself and attended multiple exorcisms, receiving help from the priests he met along the way. It didn't take long for him to start performing the procedure on his own, and when he did, he definitely made a name for himself. People came to him from far and wide, from Asia to South America, with stronger and stronger forces, some even bearing major demons such as Abbadon or Belphegor. He worked for a low price, since he also had a part time job as an actor, so it wasn't surprising that some people came to him over other, more established exorcists.

The man standing before him now was holding a thick stack of 20s, much higher than his price. He looked desperate. “...Please...please help me…”

His Irish accent was nearly inaudible over the sob constantly threatening to spill from his chest, his dazzling blue eyes wide with fear as he thrust the money forward. The green portion of his hair stuck in wet coils to the rain bouncing off his forehead, his shoulders shaking with what could have been either cold or despair as Mark looked down at him.

“...You don't have to pay me that mu-”

“I don't care, I just need your help.”

Mark furrowed his brows, hesitating for a brief moment before he beckoned the smaller male inside. His soggy shoes clomped against the concrete floor as he hurried into the warehouse, slipping off his coat and hanging it on the wall. “Thank you so much, I didn't know where else to go…”

“Another priest, perhaps?” He didn't mean to be rude, but he was a bit irritated by the wet footprints the Irishman had left by the door.

“I tried a couple others, they all sent me away…”

Now Mark was intrigued. He turned back to his client, raising a brow. “...Reason?”

“They either said they couldn't help me or just straight up told me to leave.”

He frowned, crossing his arms. This guy was faking, that much was clear. No demon could be powerful enough to make multiple priests refuse to help him. “Alright. Let me see what I'm dealing with. What's your name?”

“Sean McLoughlin.”

Mark nodded, guiding him over to the wooden chair in the middle of the room and sitting him down. He strapped his wrists to the chair and stepped back, slipping on a white robe and grabbing his bible. He didn't expect much more than a shitty acting job, so he left his cross on the table. After a quick prayer to ensure his safety, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking down at Sean with piercing chocolate brown eyes. “Are you ready?”

When the Irishman nodded, he stepped forward, his posture rigid and his voice firm. “Whoever is taking control of this man, show yourself.”

Sean was still. 

“... _I said show yours-!!!_ ”

The man reacted before he'd even finished the sentence, suddenly jerking upward with an inhuman grunt. His back arched toward the ceiling and his body convulsed as if he were having a violent seizure, blood dripping from his lips. Mark grit his teeth, opening his bible. Perhaps this guy _wasn't_ faking. 

“Spirit of Hell, I command you to-”

“ _I WON'T LET HIM GO, MARKY MARK. JUST TRY AND STOP ME LIKE THOSE OTHER IMBECILES DID!!_ ”

The voice that resonated from Sean’s chest was not his own in any way, shape, or form. It sounded like a stereotypical computer voice put through an audio editor one too many times, then filtered through a fan, making Mark instinctively flinch back. As he did so, Sean’s head suddenly snapped up, twisting at an unnatural angle, and his eyes opened, the once beautiful blue orbs now flecked with black dots around his pupils and stained a sickly green. “ _I WON'T GIVE UP MY FAVORITE TOY._ ”

“...Tell me your name.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“ _...ANTI._ ”


	2. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exorcism did not go as well as Mark hoped it would.

Anti. That wasn't the name of any sort of demon he'd ever heard of. Mark frowned and shifted closer, holding out his bible. “...In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the immaculate Virgin Mary-”

“ _OH, VIRGIN MARY, I'D LIKE TA HAVE A PIECE O’ THAT ARSE!!_ ” Anti cackled, wrists cracking and breaking at will in an attempt to escape his bonds. This was...very odd behavior for a normal demon. Even for a powerful one. Mark shook his head, continuing to read.

“Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil.”

“ _OOO, I'M SO FOOKIN’ SCARED._ ”

“We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by-”

“ _’THE PRECIOUS BLOOD OF THE DIVINE LAMB’, COULD YE SHUT UP ALREADY?_ ”

...How...how was this demon able to recite prayer without even flinching?! Mark was stunned to silence for a long moment, to which Anti giggled, rolling his head back and forth. “ _THAT'S BETTER._ ”

He found himself reaching for his cross, but the item suddenly shot out from under his hand, flying across the room. “ _OH, YE ALMOST HAD IT!_ ”

Mark grit his teeth and dove after the cross, only to have the thing slide out of his reach at the last second. Anti just cackled. “ _YE GOTTA BE QUICKER THAN THAT, BIG BOY!!_ ”

He leapt to his feet, panting lightly, and headed back to the table, snatching up his vial of holy water. That just made Anti laugh harder, the possessed Irishman tilting back his head and roaring at the ceiling. “ _OH, GONNA GIVE ME A LITTLE WASH, EH?_ ”

He pursed his lips and just splashed the entire vial over the other’s face, making him growl and lean back. The burns that formed on his skin were much less severe than Mark had expected, almost like he'd built up an immunity to it. “ _MMM, BURNS SO FOOKIN’ GOOD!!!_ ” he shrieked, running his tongue over his teeth and rutting his hips into the chair. 

Mark just stood there and stared. This was obviously a demon, no doubt about that, but not even the most powerful of the known demons could recite prayer and have such a mild reaction to holy water. “...What... _are_ you…?”

“ _YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. NOW IF YER QUITE THROUGH HERE, I'VE GOT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN PLAY WITH A SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED EXCUSE OF A PRIEST._ ”

That made Mark’s cheeks heat up, but he said nothing, already trained not to be affected by a demon’s jabs. Upon receiving no response, Anti gave one last laugh before his body suddenly jerked, the black flecks disappearing from his eyes. Sean gasped like a fish out of water, shuddering hard and coughing like he'd gotten a golf ball down his windpipe. When he'd recovered, he looked up, breathing hard. “......D-do ye see what I mean now…?”

Mark slowly nodded, running a hand through his hair. “...Yes...I do…”

“......Are….are ye gonna kick me out?”

“No. I've never been beaten by a demon before and I have a sinking feeling something far more sinister is at work here.”

The Irishman seemed to relax, letting out a shaky breath and shifting in his restraints. “Can ye let me up now? My head itches…”

Strong hands were quickly undoing the restraints and Sean stood once he was free, scratching at his scalp. He jumped a bit when he felt the same hand on his shoulder looking up into the chocolate brown orbs of his savior.

“I'm going to help you through this. Those other exorcists should've never rejected you, you deserve help.”

“...Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a spur of the moment idea I got while watching YouTube, so why not turn it into a fanfic?


End file.
